


Hero's Tears

by SneezeMaster (ema670)



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ema670/pseuds/SneezeMaster
Summary: Even Jackie's Strong Heart sometimes breaks.But Chase is there to give him a hug.
Relationships: Chase Brody/Jackieboy Man, Sean McLoughlin/Sean McLoughlin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Hero's Tears

It was obvious for all egos, that something went wrong. That something bad had to happen.

Jackie went straight to the bathroom coming back from another mission. His wails and scream was heard all over the house. No one ever commented on it.

Jackie wanted to have some privacy when it happened. Whenever he kneeled in the shower and just punched wall screaming. Always telling himself that it's water not tears that falls down his warm cheeks.

He was pathetic he did not make it on time. With his inhuman speed he did not make it on time to save this poor child. He was pissed at himself he was pissed at world and he was pissed at this one fucking policeman that stopped him becouse of law. He hated this. He hated everything about today. And he really wanted to forgot all about it. But no he knew this memory will haunt him every night like the rest of his failures. Maybe tonight he will ask Henrik for some strong sleeping pills.

Kneeling on the cold surface waiting for tears to stop falling. His teeth clenched togheter hands arleady red with how many punches he had provide to the wall.

His sobs died after a while his eyes red and puffed. His throat scratchy and sore. He went to the mirror looked at his reflection. Scars covering whole his body fron the small scars on his fingers to the big burn scar on his shoulder. Not even a scracth after todays mission. Not a bruise. Without any wound...For him it meant he did not fight enough. Not provide enough safety for people in the city. He was a failure of the hero. He was..

-Jackie? - He heard after gentle knocking. - Are you okay? - Chase asked propably worried becouse he was in the shower for so long. It would not be first time that he lost concious after all.

-I'm…-He cleared his throuat. - I'm fine – Said wanting to sounds at least a little heroic.

He tied towel around his waist. Not having any clean clothes since he just run to the bathroom without thinking.

He clicked the door open and left the bathroom. Just to see this always present cap and brown eyes.

Chase smiled at him and pulled him into a hug. Still little wet after a bath he clinged to the older man. He burried his face in the wamr shoulder and just accepted the oh so needed hug.

His tears started to fall once again and he tried to keep them in his eyes but there was no way he now was about to stop crying, when finally he could find someone to lean on.

-You are amazing, you know that? - Chase said holding him tightly feeling how his clothes are getting wet. How water drops are falling down Jackies hair onto his shoulder.

Jackie sobbed. An ugly sob. And he was apologizing, saying that he is a hero and he should be strong. But Chase shushed him.

-Do you think that im bad dad?

-Of course not! You are amazing...

-Do you think that as strong amazing dad should I cry?

-Thats not…

-It is the same, Jackie. You are just as human as I am. You are allowed to cry.

Jackie hugged him tightly even a little too tight for Chases lungs, but he would deal with this later.

Heros breath started to slow down. Tears no longer falling and hug no longer so suffocating. He was just simply hugging the guy for the sake of a hug.

It was Chase who broke the hug pulling out to look at Jackies puffed eyes. And it was in this moment that Jackie felt his towel unroll and fall down his legs showing all his naked glory.

Chase could not resist, his head looked down for a milisecond but it was enough to see how impressive Jackies body was. His face changing color imediately.

-Woah. - He said licking his lips.

And Jackie just covered his parts with his hand. -Excuse me!- Hero screamed disapearing behind his bedrooms door.

**Author's Note:**

> You weren't prepared for this ending, eh? xD


End file.
